mediawiki119fandomcom_szl-20200214-history
Plik:Microsoft Lumia 950 XL It's the best Windows 10 phone
Description Specifications : Processor: Octa-core 2.0GHz Qualcomm Snapdragon 810 Screen Size: 5.7in Screen resolution: 2,560x1,440 Rear camera: 20 megapixels Storage: 32GB (29.1GB) Wireless data: 3G, 4G, Size: 152x78x8.1mm Weight: 165g Operating system: Windows 10 It might have been Microsoft's first Windows 10 phone, but the Lumia 950 was a bit of a disappointment. Windows Phone 8 and 8.1 ran like liquid butter on even the most underpowered smartphone, but a hexa-core Qualcomm Snapdragon 808 couldn't save the Lumia 950 from slow and jerky performance. The Lumia 950 isn't the only Windows 10 handset, though; it's accompanied by its big brother, the 5.7in Lumia 950 XL. This comes equipped with the more powerful octa-core, 2.0GHz Qualcomm Snapdragon 810 chipset, providing another two cores to help deal with Windows 10's extra flab. Paired with 3GB of RAM, this kind of specification wouldn't look out of place on one of this year's top-end Android phones, but sadly even this isn't quite enough to run Windows 10 smoothly. Performance: It's certainly faster than the Lumia 950, with smoother menu animations and slightly quicker app loading times, but the Lumia 950 XL remains a disappointingly sluggish device that repeatedly wigs out when scrolling down the Start screen, throwing you unceremoniously into the main app list, and still takes around a second to open a single Settings option. As with the Lumia 950, it's difficult to compare its exact raw processing power to the Android competition without a Windows-friendly version of our Geekbench 3 tests, but you don't have to spend much time with the Lumia 950 XL to see its everyday performance is decidedly lacking. Playing games was also a bit of a trial. Despite scoring 1,316 frames (around 21.2fps) in the GFX Bench DX offscreen Manhattan test, even games like Threes were almost unplayable. We managed a few games of Beach Buggy Racing without too much trouble, but it's nowhere near as slick or smooth as you'd expect from this kind of specification. Design: Over its years as a smartphone maker Nokia built up a considerable design pedigree, and the Lumia line was no exception. With the handsets defined by the use of colourful matte polycarbonate, even a punter on the street could recognise the likes of a Lumia 920 at a distance. Things have changed under the bean counters at Microsoft, and at first glance the Lumia 950 XL is almost totally unremarkable, at least from the front. The 5.7-inch AMOLED display, covered with a sheet of Gorilla Glass 4, takes up most of the faceplate, with only a small, minimalist 'Microsoft' logo adorning the top. Display: The screen is another story altogether, and clear signs of Nokia's display heritage can be found in the Microsoft Lumia 950 XL. Outdoor visibility is pretty good, although it would be nice if the screen could become just a tad brighter. The 2K resolution of the 5.7-inch panel equates to a 518ppi, making text lovely and crisp, and enabling the Windows Live Tiles to really stand out. Category:Videos